Where is it, Puck?
by LoLLZZZZ
Summary: Kurt storms over to Puck's place in a rage, thinking Puck stole Finn's jacket. This leads to Kurt and Puck into a series of events, revelations, and to some extent, closure.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warning: **Language, sex

**A/N: **I haven't really watched Glee in a while, all I have seen is the memorial episode, so if anything in this is factually wrong I apologize (though I'm not sure if there is, but just in case) And this is set during 'The Quaterback'

RIP Cory Monteith

* * *

Kurt Hummel was pissed off. More pissed off than all the times he had been thrown into a dumpster. More annoyed than he used to be everytime Rachel Berry used to open her mouth while they were in school. More hurt than the time Finn called him a 'Fag' in their basement. Puck had gone way to far this time. That jacket was his, Kurt's. But damn, that was Kurt's only memento, his only thing to remind him of Finn, that really meant something to Kurt. Even if it wasn't, it was Santanna's rightfully now. It was getting dark outside, and there was no way in hell Puck would give it back unless Kurt took it back. He sat up in bed, put on his shoes and walked downstairs in the earily quiet house.

Never has the house been this quiet, well not since his mom died. He poked his head in the living room door, where Burt was sitting, eyes transfixed on the T.V. but not really paying attention to it, Carol asleep, head on his lap. There were no words to describe the sympathy Kurt felt for her. 'Dad?' Kurt whispered and Burt looked up slowly, shaking himself out of the a daze. 'I'm going out, I don't know how long I'll be but I'll be gone a while, OK?" Burt nodded.

'Have fun.' Those two words were forced, everyone in the house was still in mourning, so it wasn't exactly easy to be happy in it. Hopefully, with time Carol will be able to do the impossible and move on... Which is in a way, horrible to ask of her. How could you move on after losing a child?

'I'll try.' He lied, and he quietly closed the door behind him, got his coat, keys and walked out of the house. The air was going cold, but Kurt hardly noticed as he sped down the road, in a hurry, barely even debating on whether or not to take the car, if he did he'd probly be in a car accident. What kind of person steals a dead guys jacket? Kurt quickly - way sooner than he thought, actually - got to the motel where Puck was staying. He asked the manager what room Puck was staying in, after being told, he knocked on the door so furiously he was surprised his knuckles didn't bleed.

Puck opened the door, clearly annoyed, and they both seemed to get extremely pissed off at the sight of each other. 'What do you want?' Kurt rolled his eyes and walked in, and surprisengly, Puck didn't try and stop him, probably didn't have the effort to raise his arm, or step aside to stop him. 'Please, come in.' Sarcasm wasn't a good trate in most people (aside from Kurt, of course) but with Puck it just wasn't allowed.

'Where is it, Puck?' Kurt said, storming in the room, opening drawers, ripping off bed covers, looking anywhere and everywhere for the jacket.

'How many times do I have to say I don't have it for you to believe me?' Kurt didn't look at him, he was too busy. He looked around for somewhere else he could look, he spotted Puck's bag with his clothes for the journey and went to open it, when Puck grabbed his arm, and brought them face to face. 'Jesus Christ Kurt I didn't take the damn jacket!'

'And you expect me to believe that, why?' Kurt asked, the fury growing within him, and trying to be unleashed in any way it could. 'You always have been a thug.'

'Oh and you're so perfect, are you? No didn't think so!'

'My mistakes and your mistakes are completely different you complete idiot' Kurt said, trying to release his arm from Puck's grip but Puck wasn't letting go. Kurt was getting the urge to rip Puck's new hairdo off. Insults were hurled and it got to the point where neither even knew what themselves or the other was saying. 'Just give me the damn jacket and I'll be out of your hair!'

'For the last fucking time, I don't have the jacket!' Puck was seething, as was Kurt. They probably looked insane if anyone were to see them through the window. 'You know what, Kurt?'

'What?' And their lips locked. It was a hot mess, since both were to angry and grieving to be sensetive about it. Neither really thought of what they were doing; Kurt barely took notice of the fact that he was doing this with Puck, and Puck didn't really seem to take notice that he was doing it with a guy. Puck began working away at Kurt's coat, ripping it in the process but at that moment in time, Kurt couldn't be any less bothered about it. Kurt tugged at Puck's collar and pulled him down on the ground with Kurt.

Puck took off his own T-shirt and Kurt admired the boys phsyique, like let's face it, who wouldn't? And they resumed what they were at, until both boys were in nothing but underwear. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's waist. 'One second' came from Puck's lips as he reached into his jeans to get a condom. Well at least the getting a girl knocked up thought him a lesson, but Kurt expected him to realize what they were doing once they stopped and get all freaked out and then leave. Or tell him to leave. But once he got rid of his underwear ('Woah' from Kurt') and put on the condom, it was clear Puck was going to go all the way.

**...**

Kurt woke up, not being bothered to open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but 'Ow!'. Then he felt body heat from beside him. That's when he remembered just what happened last night. There was shock, then guilt. He had sex with Puck, and he was with Blaine. Engaged, actually. _Oh crap _was all the kept creeping around in Kurt's head. He finally opened his eyes to see the dingy wall of the motel. Why was Puck even staying at a motel? He turned his head to see Puck, staring up at the ceiling, by the looks of it, lost in thought. 'Sorry.' Was what he said, and Kurt was actually surprised.

'Sorry?'

'Yeah, when something goes wrong in my life I just jump into bed with the first person I see. This time it just took me a while.'

'It's OK... I suppose.' He said. The stopped talking for a few minutes. Neither was sure if the silence was awkward or not. 'So now what?' Kurt finally said after what seemed like an eternity. He could feel Puck looking at him oddly without actually looking at him. 'Like I'm not expecting us to get together, nor do I want to... No offence-'

'-None taken.'

'- But you know... Do we go about as normal or...' Kurt realized that was all they could do. Kurt didn't feel like getting up, and by the way Puck didn't get up, or even ask him to, he guessed Puck didn't care about it, and didn't want to either. The silence was killing him.

'I didn't take it. I promise.' Oh right the jacket. Kurt finally turned on his side and faced Puck. Puck turned his head to look back at Kurt, and Kurt could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Puck looked more vunerable than Kurt had ever see him before.

'I believe you.' Kurt turned back over on his back. Ouch. Bad idea.

'Thanks.' There was that awkward silence again.

'You know, I think Finn would be weirdly impressed with you.' That got him a weird look from Puck. 'Sleeping with both his girlfriend and brother, that's weirdly impressive.' Kurt didn't know why he said it, and the minute he did he regretted it and expected a punch of Puck. But instead, Puck burst out laughing. So did Kurt. 'Oh my God, I'm so sorry.' Kurt said, but it wasn't half as convincing as it could be since he was laughing while saying it.

'It's OK, you do have a point.' Puck even put out a hand to high five him. 'Sometimes life gets so shit that you just have to laugh, right?' Kurt high fived him, but their hands were intwined for a few too many seconds longer than they should have been.

'Hey, Puck?' Kurt asked, considering letting their hands go, but something kept it from happening.

'Yeah?'

'Are you gay?' Puck removed his hand. 'I'm not judging, obviously, but last night... That was a pretty gay thing to do.'

'Does it matter?' Asked Puck. Finally sitting up and beginning to get dressed.

'I suppose not.' Said Puck, taking Puck's lead and began getting dressed. The conversation pretty much stopped after that. Except for a 'bye' from Kurt after he as dressed and he left. Except he didn't get very far, since as soon as he closed the door behind him, he fell to the floor beside the wall, and leaned on it, bringing his knee's to his chest. He heard a door open sometime later, then footsteps, then a hand came into his view.

'Want a hand picking up Rachel? I think she needs all the friendly faces she can get, right now.' Puck said.

'Rachel's coming?' Puck showed him a text from Kurt's phone, that he must have left in the motel room. 'I'd like that.' Everything was getting so stressful, so depressing... Just so shit that Kurt had barely even noticed that he had made a new friend in Puck. He also hardly noticed that after this was over... There would be hell to pay for it.


End file.
